There is a need to track non-sterile medical devices from their base materials and manufacture to their use, and throughout the intervening time. A non-sterile medical device is a medical device that is shipped from a manufacturer in a condition that is not adequately sterilized for implantation. By contrast, a sterile medical device is shipped from the manufacture in a condition adequately sterilized for implantation. Healthcare providers may prefer to receive non-sterile medical devices for various reasons. In that regard, because non-sterile devices can be sterilized onsite before a medical procedure, non-sterile medical devices having a longer shelf life than a corresponding sterile medical device. Furthermore, non-sterile medical devices are less expensive to package. Additionally, non-sterile medical devices typically can be more densely packaged into a common carrier than sterile devices.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0230423 discloses a holding device for an implant in which the implant can be releasably attached from the holding device and the storage unit. The locking mechanism can be activated and released to release the implant, and optionally may contain an indicating element that provides an indication that the implant has been released from the holding device.
Difficulty arises in tracking non-sterile medical devices. For example, non-sterile medical devices are difficult to track because medical devices generally do not have adequate surface area for applying marks. Thus, in many instances, non-sterile medical devices are not tracked beyond their manufacturing facility, and may only be counted when reconciled for payment as one of many products that were not returned to a manufacturer for replenishment.
Accordingly, devices, systems and methods for tracking and tracing non-sterile medical devices are needed.